Wish Stone
by Velvet Lawson
Summary: Maria somehow gets transported to the world of Inuyasha when she makes a wish on her 19th birthday. While she's overjoyed about her wish actually coming true, she also realizes all of the dangers that come with living in the Inuyasha world. She's now in a place where cruel humans, evil demons, and Naraku are on the loose! Read and find out what happens in this adventure of Maria's!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Rant:**

Velvet Lawson- This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please bear with me. I know that my writing is not the best, but I promise that it will get better!

Sage- Do not make promises you cannot keep.

Velvet Lawson- Hey! You don't come into the story till much later! Bad kitty! Shoo!

_A broom pops into Velvet's hand and she swats at Sage with it. Sage runs away from her._

Rin- Old lady is busy now so Rin will say the disclaimer! Velvet Lawson does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. She only has ownership over her OCs.

_Sage runs past Rin_

Sage- She does not own me!

_Velvet runs past Rin after Sage_

Velvet Lawson- You're a figment of my imagination! Of course I own you! And you're sooo going to get it, Rin! I AM NOT OLD!

* * *

I could feel the soft, warm rays of morning sunlight as they managed to sneak past the window shades. My mouth pulled up into a serene smile as my body stretched blissfully on the bed. I laid there peacefully soaking up the beautiful silence until it was immediately shattered by an ear-piercing, "Happy birthday, my kootsie!"

"Gah!", I screamed as I fell, quite painfully, out of bed. Quickly scrambling to my feet with hair poking out in every direction and eyes wide open to the point where they seemed as if they could pop right out, I found that the rude awakening came from my mother, who was standing at the foot of my bed wearing an extremely amused expression on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I startle you?", asked my mother with what suspiciously sounded like fake concern.

I glared at her for almost making my heart beat out of my chest. "Not at all! There's nothing like good ol' screeching in the morning!"

"Good! Now hurry up and get ready for the day! You are not spending your 19th birthday in your bed!" she exclaimed, ignoring my sarcasm, and then left my bedroom and headed down stairs presumably to start making breakfast.

"I'm already out of bed. You made sure of that!", I yelled after her in a voice laced with irritation and resignation. She did the same thing every year. I should be used to it by now. She's such a child. I'm more mature than my own mother! Placing one foot in front of the other, I started towards my bathroom. The cool water felt good as it splashed against my face. Then I brushed my teeth and hair. The mirror in front of me did not reflect the woman I want to be, but I didn't dwell on my appearance for long. My eyes briefly scanned over my features taking note of the curly, dirty-blonde hair that would need to be cut soon seeing how it now rested just above my slim waist and the dark, turquoise eyes framed by long eyelashes. I liked my eyes, but they were the only thing I liked about my looks. My face is without a trace of acne, which I'm grateful for. However, it just doesn't seem like anything special. I shrugged and went to put on some clothes. I'm not picky about that sort of thing, so I just pulled on some comfortable, faded jeans and a grey t-shirt. Just as I was finishing tying my tennis shoes, my nose began to smell the mouth-watering aroma of french toast that was coming from the kitchen.

"FTs! FTs! FTs!", I shouted like a little girl as I ran downstairs to meet my mother. My hands snatched a fork from the dry rack and pointed it threateningly at her. "Give me my FTs, woman!", I demanded. So much for being more mature.

"Hang on a sec., sheesh! Get a plate and bring it over here so I can hand over your precious french toast."

"Okay!" I said gleefully. I got a plate out of the cabinet and skipped over to her. She piled up my plate with delicious FTs, which I smothered in syrup. After taking a seat at our small, oval table, I carefully cut a piece and brought it slowly to my mouth. I had just enough time to appreciate the wondrous sight of the steam flowing from it and the rich, brown syrup sliding down its edges before I abruptly shoved it in my mouth. The french toast was gone from my plate in less than two minutes. _Hey, that's a new record!_ When my mom saw that I was finished with my massacre, she told me that my friend, Jackie, had called.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"You looked occupied, and you still had that fork in your hand. I didn't want to see what would happen if I got in between you and your FTs."

"Oh….wise choice. Now give me the phone!"

"You're so demanding today! I know it's your birthday but still! Oh, speaking of that here is your present!" My mom picked up a small, wooden box from the top of the fridge and handed it to me after I wiped the syrup off my face. It looked old. My fingers worked at the latch and it opened revealing a turquoise colored stone, which hung from a black leather cord. I raised a brow towards my mom.

"Um, wha-"

"It's a wish stone! The lady at the antique shop said that the wearer can make one wish every year on their birthday and it will come true and also become permanent at midnight. I thought you would like it since you're into all that fantasy stuff, and it matches your eyes."

"A wish stone, huh? I highly doubt the lady was telling the truth, mom, but thanks for the the necklace anyway. It's very pretty. Now can I please have the phone?" I asked while putting on my present.

"Yeah, here." She pulled it out of her pocket and tossed it over to me. I squeaked and barely caught it. My mom snorted, and I just rolled my eyes and began dialing my friend's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"About time you called!"

"Sorry! I was-"

"I don't want to hear excuses! Now listen! Have you watched an anime called 'Inuyasha'?"

"I've heard of it, but I haven't watched any-"

"Good! I have the first season downloaded as your birthday present. Get over here so we can start the first episode!" After she said that she hung up. I stared at the phone in aggravation. Why is everyone interrupting me today!? She's lucky my birthday landed on a Saturday this year, and that I don't have to worry about work or my online college courses today. Mom heard me sigh.

"Got to head over to Jackie's asap." She stated rather than asked. This was a common thing.

"Yep, so I'll see you later tonight."

"I know you're probably going to end up staying the night, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"...Yeah, I'm going to stay the night. See you tomorrow then!" I yelled and proceeded out the door. I hopped on my white cruiser bike and began pedaling to Jackie's house. The nice, small town of Ellsinore was waking up, and my neighbors were out collecting their paper or mail. They waved and said "Happy Birthday, Maria!" as I passed by.

"Thanks you guys and good morning!" I yelled over my shoulder. My friend's house soon came into view, and I parked my bike on her porch.

"I'm here." My eyes were trying to adjust to the dim light of the living room as my foot kicked the door shut. Hands clamped over my eyes, and my body froze.

"Guess who?!"

"Jackie! Was that nece-"

"Yep! You guessed right. It's me, Jackie! How did you know?"She laughed and gave me back my sight while plopping down on the sofa. Annoyed at being interrupted yet again, I sat on the floor away from her and crossed my arms.

"Awe! Don't go into pout mode until you've watched at least one episode. Please?" I glanced at her ridiculous puppy dog face and heaved a defeated sigh.

"Fine! Just hit play, will ya!"

"Yay! You're going to love this anime!"

I rolled my eyes at her while she rocked back and forth in anticipation during the opening song.

"Inuyasha!" blared from the T.V. and soon the episode had my full attention. Half an hour later had me begging Jackie to start the next episode...and the next and the next until we reached the 30th episode of the showdown at Naraku's castle. After that episode, Jackie declared it time for bed, so we layed on the floor and shared a blanket. It was a few minutes till midnight as I lay there thinking about Inuyasha. _What an amazing story! Kagome and Inuyasha are so cute, and Shippou is sooo adorable! Miroku needs to keep his hands to himself. Poor Sango! _What stayed on my mind the most was Rin and Sesshomaru. He seemed so cold and emotionless at first, but ever since he saved Rin he's become more warm. _Ha! I'm thinking as if they are real people. Man, I need to get some sleep! But...I wish…I wish that...I could live in the Inuyasha world where adventure is an everyday thing. That would be nice. _That was my last thought before I let sleep take me. A ticking of the clock could be heard as it became midnight.

Late the next morning, Jackie rubbed her eyes and stretched lazily across the floor.

"You up, Maria?" She didn't hear a response and sat up only to be greeted by vacant space. "Maria?" Jackie got up and walked in search of her friend. After checking every room, she finally gave up.

"Where the heck are you, Maria!?"

* * *

I could hear birds chirping and wind caressing the rich, green grass. _Wait, grass? _I sat up quickly and noticed that I was indeed sitting on grass. Surrounding me were trees...lots and lots of trees.

"...O.O…" A few birds chirped again.

"...Where the heck am I!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kagome?

**Author's Rant:**

Velvet Lawson- Mwahahaha! I've locked Sage up, and he won't be coming back until it's his time to show up in the plot!

Rin- Awe! Mister Kitty is gone? I liked him…

Velvet Lawson- YOU!

Rin- Eeep!

_Rin runs away screaming, and Velvet begins another chase. Sage walks to where they previously were._

Sage- I wonder how long it will take her to figure out that I transformed into my kitten form and escaped through the bars….hmmm, I suppose I should say the disclaimer. Velvet Lawson does not own Inuyasha. Now if you'll excuse me, (insert evil laugh) I need to go inform Lord Sesshomaru that his ward is in danger and being chased. Please, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"...Where the heck am I?!" _Why does everything look like...anime?! Oh no! Am I..? _I put my hands in front of my face, and sure enough, they were animated.

"Ha ha ha ha! Okay, this is one weird dream." I closed my eyes and counted to ten. When I opened them, nothing had changed. The trees, grass, and me were still the same! Everything was still ANIME! Just before I started hyperventilating, I heard a girl yell.

"What do you think you're doing? Get your hands off of me, ya creeps!"

"Hold her still so I can finish tying her wrists and ankles!" I heard some men agree to the man's, I assume he was the one in charge, order. I started towards the direction their voices were coming from and stopped when I saw a group of men on horses a few yards in front of me. Hiding behind a tree, I peeked once more at the group. That's when I saw her. A young girl with waist-length black hair wearing a green-sailor school uniform. _Kagome? _

(**Flashback**)

"Um, wha-"

"It's a wish stone! The lady at the antique shop said that the wearer can make one wish every year on their birthday and it will come true and also become permanent at midnight."

…

_I wish...I wish that...I could live in the Inuyasha world where adventure is an everyday thing. That would be nice._

The ticking of the clock could be heard as it became midnight.

**(End Flashback)**

I looked down at the stone around my neck in disbelief. _No freakin way! Wait...how can I understand what they're saying. Aren't they supposed to be speaking japanese? This can't be happening! _I watched the men head back to the village with Kagome and heaved a long sigh before running after them. _Yeah...this is happening._

…_._

I hesitated at the edge of the village to put some distance between me and the men holding Kagome. The people I passed were giving me strange looks. I heard one of them murmur something that sounded like, "Odd clothing." It was then that I noticed my clothes. I was still wearing my t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. _I can't let kagome see me wearing clothes from her time! That would raise too many questions. She would ask how I got here, and I don't think she would take to kindly to me telling her that her world is just an anime show in my world. Yeah, that wouldn't end well. _I saw clothes hanging on a line behind a small hut and made a snap decision. Waiting until no one was looking, I snatched a plain blue kimono and dashed into the forest to change. It fit perfectly, ending just above my feet. I kept my undergarments and hid my other clothes and shoes under a bush. Then I made my way back into the village just in time to see Kaede throwing whatever that stuff was at Kagome thinking she was a demon. I stayed and watched as Kaede noticed the similarities between Kagome and her sister, Kikyou, and then I followed as Kaede took Kagome to her hut to talk.

_What am I going to do? If what my mom said about the wish stone was true, then i'm stuck here until my next birthday. How am I suppose to survive in this world for a year? _I hid at the side of the hut and tried peering through the window. I could see them talking, and suddenly noticed that there was something glowing on Kagome. _No it's not on Kagome. It's inside of her. I can see the Shikon no Tama_! I gasped in surprise. I guess it was quite loud because both Kaede and Kagome jumped and looked towards me.

"Uh….sorry?" I gulped.

"Who are ye, child? I know ye are not from here for I have never seen one with your eyes or hair."

_Well at least she doesn't think i'm a demon! What should I say? _I thought for a bit and decided I would play dumb.

"Please forgive me for spying. It's true that i'm not from here. My name is Maria. I'm a wanderer and was just passing through when I saw that girl" I pointed to Kagome "in the...strange kimono. I was curious and...sort of..followed you. Sorry! I was planning on leaving immediately after you entered the hut."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Kagome. Before I could answer, Kaede asked a question that had me sweating.

"Maria, that is an unusual name. If ye planned on leaving after we entered the hut, why then did ye stay?"

"I.." _I can tell them that I can see the shikon no tama. Then when Kagome accidentally shatters it, Kaede will most likely want me to help them find the shards. I could travel with the Inuyasha gang and help defeat Naraku!...or I could just stay in this nice, SAFE village instead. Oh don't be a wimp, Maria! If you're going to be stuck here for a year then the least you could do is help out! _With my mind made up, I continued playing dumb and answered.

"I stayed because...there is something glowing inside of her." I pointed at Kagome once more.

"My name is Kagome and what do you mean there is something glowing inside of me?!" Kaede placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Calm down, Kagome! Maria, ye said that there be something glowing inside of her?"

I nodded.

"Can ye describe it more, please?"

"Yes-" I was interrupted by a loud crash and men yelling. I turned around and saw Lady Centipede with a horse in her mouth. _Woops! I forgot about this chick!_

* * *

Please review! :)...seriously though I need reviews..they are my fuel!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inuyasha!

**Author's rant:**

Velvet Lawson- Get back here Rin! Yo-umph!

_Velvet bumps into Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru- Why are you threatening my ward?

Velvet Lawson- Th th th threeeeatening! No, it's um….not what it looks like! See, we were just playing a friendly game of….tag! Yeah, tag!

Sesshomaru- I was simply going to let you off with a warning for threatening Rin. However, you have now insulted this Sesshomaru by implying that I am incompetent enough to believe the pathetic lie you just stuttered. You forget, ningen, that I am an inu demon. I can smell the putrid scent of your false words. Now you will die!

_Velvet backs away as Sesshomaru's hand begins to glow green._

Velvet Lawson- Wa wait! Can't we be civilized about this.

_Rin appears behind Sesshomaru_

Rin- Rin thinks you should run now, old lady.

_Velvet runs as soon as Rin finishes her sentence. Sesshomaru is in hot pursuit._

Rin- Rin wants to go pick flowers now. Mr. Kitty, will you please say the disclaimer again?

Sage- Of course, Rin. Velvet Lawson does not own Inuyasha.

_They hear Velvet scream_

Sage- ….And she may no longer own her head….

* * *

I turned around and saw Lady Centipede with a horse in her mouth. _Woops! I forgot about this chick! _I knew that she would be defeated, so maybe I could just hide somewhere till this all blows over. Then I heard a little girl scream. I looked towards the sound and saw the girl that had screamed was trying to get her leg free from a log of a hut that had been destroyed by Lady Centipede. Without hesitating I ran towards her. I could here Kagome and Kaede follow me.

"Please, help! My leg-"

"Don't worry, we got you!"

Kaede, Kagome, and me lifted the log and the little girl dragged herself out from beneath it. Then some of the men finally decided to come over to us.

"Lady Kaede nothing works on this beast! She can't be slain! What do we do?" The men were panicking.

"The monster must be lured to the dry well." Kaede must have went through a lot to remain so calm during this attack.

Just then, Lady Centipede dropped the horse, nearly crushing Kagome. "Give me the sacred jewel! I know you have it girl!" She was looking at Kagome, and I could see the gears turning in Kagome's head.

"That thing is after me! I'll draw it away from the village and towards the well! It's where the light is coming from, right?" Without waiting for a reply from Kaede, Kagome ran towards Inuyasha's forest with Lady Centipede close behind her. Kaede soon followed with the men on horseback. It was then that I focused on the things around me. Villagers were screaming and running for cover. A few men were laying fatally wounded in a pool of their own blood, having been hit by the twirling attack of the monster. I could hear the little girl we had helped sobbing and holding her leg with a look of immense pain. It appeared to be broken. It was then that I realized these people were real. They could be afraid, hurt,..killed. They weren't just anime characters. THEY WERE REAL!

An immense, blue aura erupted from within me and seemed to wrap itself around the small village that was in flames. All I could think of was the sound of fear, loss, and pain that seemed to howl straight into my ear. The little girl in front of me stopped crying and looked at her leg in astonishment and then gazed wonderingly at the soft blue light around her. Just as quick as the blue light left me it came crashing back into me. I felt myself fall backwards, and the last thing I saw before darkness consumed my sight was the crescent moon in the night sky.

I awoke to the smell of soup..I think. _Since when does mom make soup for breakfast?_ My eyes opened to reveal the ceiling of a hut above me, and I could feel the softness of a futon beneath my body, which felt like it weighed a ton.

"Ugh...mom? Where am I? Did you let me get drunk for my birthday or something?"

"You're not suffering from a hangover if that's what you're asking." Replied Kagome...wait, Kagome?! _So it wasn't all a dream? I'm really in the Inuyasha world?!_ Then memories flooded my mind. Lady centipede, the screaming villagers, a sobbing girl,...blue light? I sat up quickly and regretted it.

"Ow! Ugh my head!" Suddenly Kaede was by my side and helping me lie back down.

"Be careful, child. From what I have heard, ye exhausted a large amount of your powers." _My...powers?_ Seeing my confusion, Kaede asked, "Maria, what do ye remember before ye lost consciousness?"

"I...I remember a blue light." Kaede nodded seeming satisfied with my answer.

"That blue light came from ye according to the little girl we aided. It seems ye have strong spiritual powers, which would explain your ability to see the sacred jewel." After Kaede mentioned the little girl, I stopped paying attention.

"Is she okay, the little girl?" Kaede looked at me with softness in her eyes.

"Yes, the girl is just fine. That blue light that came from within ye spread across the entire village and healed the injured, including the little girl. You used a large amount of your power all at one time. This act is the reason behind your exhaustion." _So...I have spiritual powers?...COOL! Hm..she only said a large amount._

"How do you know that I only used a large amount and not all of my powers all at once?"

"If ye had used all of your power at one time, then ye would be dead. Fortunately, ye did not and are here for us to give ye our thanks. Ye healed everyone in the village, even those who were only ill and had not been attacked."

"Oh" I replied weakly. I looked over at Kagome and saw that the jewel was no longer inside of her. Then I saw the pouch in her hand. _What is that? It looks like a shard-...oh no. Did she already shatter it? How long have I been asleep?! I need to ask some questions and figure this out! Remember to play dumb, Maria. _

"That was the thing glowing inside of you!" I said pointing to the pouch "Is that what Lady Centipede was after? What did you call it, a sacred jewel?"

"Yeah, it's the Shikon no Tama. Unfortunately, while you were resting...I kind of...broke it a little.." At Kagome's answer, a gruff voice yelled out incredulously.

"A little!? You call thousands of shards a little?! You stupid wenc-"

"Sit boy!"

"Gah!"

I sat up, slowly this time, to see Inuyasha in all his fire rat robe glory crawl shakily out of his crater.

"Would you stop doing that!" Inuyasha shouted, and I could see his doggy ears twitch in agitation. _They are so cute!_

* * *

What do you think? Review and let me know! :D Oh, and Honeybear you are awesome! Thank you for your encouraging review! As to whether this will be an inuyasha/oc or not...i'm not quite sure yet :) hehehe I feel evil! Sorry for the short chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Rant:**

Rin: Take slow steps miss Lawson.

Sage: You don't want to strain yourself.

Velvet Lawson: I wouldn't have to be straining myself if you hadn't told Sesshomaru that I was chasing Rin!

Sage: You make a good point. However, if you had not been chasing Rin in the first place I would not have had to inform Lord Sesshomaru that his ward was in danger.

Velvet Lawson: ….Just stop talking. _Starts limping away. _

Rin: But Rin thought miss Lawson wanted to say the disclaimer?

Velvet Lawson: _pauses in her limping. _You want to make me hurt even more by stating that I don't own Inuyasha? What a cruel child you are! _Begins sobbing and limping away faster. _

Sage: Our author has some extreme issues.

Rin: Mmh! Oooo, a red and white flower!

* * *

_They are so cute! _I felt my hand twitch and had to hold it back. _You are not going to pet them. Resist Maria! Resist! _Luckily, Kaede decided it was time to get back to the matter at hand.

"Indeed. While ye were asleep Maria, the jewel was unfortunately shattered. This is a terrible situation. If the shards of the Shikon no Tama fall into the wrong hands, we are all in grave danger. It is vital that Inuyasha, Kagome, and ye work together to gather them and restore the jewel."

_Yay! I get to travel and help defeat Naraku! I can't wait!_

"No! Hell no! I already have one wenc-_sees Kagome raise a brow threateningly-_um girl that I have to deal with! I don't need another weak human on my hands!" _Ouch, glad to know that Inuyasha already dislikes me. But he's like this in the beginning. Maybe I'll grow on him, like the rest of the gang does in the future. Oh my gosh! The rest of the gang! I can't believe that I'm going to meet Shippou, Sango, and Miroku! Hehehe!_

"Ah yes, I forget ye were still pinned to the tree when Maria's power awoke. Maria is anything but weak. She has immense spiritual powers that would aid ye greatly in your travels." _Yea, Kaede! You tell him! _I straightened my spine with pride and held my chin high.

"However, she has no idea how to use them." _Way to go Kaede. burst my bubble why don't ya!_

I slumped back down and pushed my lip out into a pout. "Hey, I used them a couple days ago and did pretty awesome, ya know!"

"Yes ye did child, but that was only your powers reacting to your intense emotions. Ye know not of how to call upon them to help ye whenever the need arises. Training is required, child."

Kaede was right. You know, I've read fanfiction stories with girls getting transported to their favorite world. When they get there, they're freakin perfect already! They suddenly know everything and how to use their powers that came out of no where! I get transported to a different world and get powers out of no where, but do I know how to use them? No! It's not fair! And I don't even know all of the little details about this anime world because I didn't finish watching it all! I only know the basic plot! I sighed in resignation, "Are you going to train me Lady Kaede?"

"No."

"What?! Why not?! You just said that training is required!"

"Yes, but I'm not familiar with the powers coursing through your being. I've only seen something similar once in my life. That was many years ago, but I remember the meeting well. A fellow miko named Masuyo had been hired to kill the same demon as I. We met along the way, and while we camped for the night the said demon attacked us. The power that emitted from her was similar to what Saya, the little girl that we helped, described as the light that came from within ye. Sadly, I received word a couple years ago that Masuyo passed away. Her village was renamed after her because of her long service to it. Ye must travel to Masuyo and ask for Atsuko, the daughter of Masuyo. Though she was not as trained as her mother, she is the only one with the proper knowledge to train ye."

"What if she says no?"

"Ye must make it to where she will not say no."

_Lovely answer, Lady Kaede! That tells me exactly what I need to do! NOT! I'm not a good negotiator! Ugh, I'm so screwed! _

"Keh, so this girl has some powers. But even if she gets some training, she's still a clumsy human. Besides, training will take years for this brat."

_Brat? Brat?! _"Hey, I'm older than you...in human years! Don't you call me brat, ya puppy!"

"Puppy! Why you-"

"Inuyasha, calm down! Arguing is so not needed right now! We need to focus on the shards. Kaede, we'll take Maria to Masuyo then continue on in search of the shards. Now lets pack up and go!" Kagome stormed out of the hut with her things without a glance back to see if we were following orders. I blinked my eyes a few times while Inuyasha's ears were flattened against his head.

"Keh wench thinks she can order me about-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Inuyasha dashed out the door. It was only me and Kaede now.

"Wow, I've never seen Kagome act like that and take charge."

"Ye hardly know her. How would ye know of her normal behavior?" Kaede's face held confusion and a little suspicion. _Crud! I slipped up! Gah! Say something and stop sweating! _

"I ment since I've met her she's seemed a little scared and confused."

"Ah well it's to be expected of her since..well...since she has traveled far from home and is unfamiliar with these parts."

_Far away indeed, five hundred years in the past to be exact! Well, at least Kaede seems to have lost her suspicion. _I let out a breath. "Well, I guess I should catch up to them." I started towards the door when Kaede grabbed my hands and placed a package in them.

"It is filled with clothes, sandals, and other basic necessities."

"Oh you don't hav-"

"Nonsense. Ye are risking your life to aid in the search of the sacred jewel shards. This is the least I could provide ye with." Kaede took a step back and smiled at me gently. Something tugged at my heart. _My mother smiles at me like that...I'm about to go on a dangerous adventure where my life is on the line. What if I die here? My mom is probably worried sick about me. Jackie is probably beyond frantic by now. What if I never return home? No! Don't think like that Maria! You're going to survive. It's just a year. You can make it. _Determination flooding my system, I smiled back and said, "Thank you Lady Kaede. Stay well!" I jogged out of the door and placed the package on my back. Soon I could hear the sound of Inuyasha and Kagome arguing, and I let that guide me as I looked up to the orange sunset. _Just a year, then I'll be home with you mama._


End file.
